For Love, There is a Price to Pay
by DarkLegion
Summary: Squinoa. Qusitis was turned, right in front of their eyes, by their own friends. What do they do? Who changed thier friends into these monsters? I suck at summaries. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

For Love, There is a Price To Pay

By: Darklegion

Chapter 1: Introduction

(A,N): I figured that a good FF8 story should be written, all the others stink. Just kidding! This is my first story. About romance and tragedy. Characters might be OOC. I do play the game, but I don't own it. Enjoy!!

ZZZZBOOOOM!!!! Thunder crackled behind them. Right behind them, lighting struck the earth, leaving a scar of hate from gods fury. They didn't flinch, or care for that matter. Lightning was the least worse thing on their mind.

"Are we almost there?' asked Rinoa, facing Squall.

"Yeah, just a little farther." he answered.

"You think we can beat him?" Rinoa asked him. Squall could see the worry in her deep, blue and very beautiful eyes.

"I don't know, but we have to try." he answered. He couldn't think right. The memories from the other day still haunted him.

Flashback

_It was raining. He could see the red in there eyes. The fangs in there mouths. He knew they turned, knew that they could never be the same._

Flashback End

Squall still shudderd at the thought, but he held in his emotions and continued walking. They had been walkind for days, three probably.

"I can't believe he did those things.' Rinoa said as she began shivering.

"Here, you can have my jacket." Squall inquired as he handed her his jacket. "We should stop and rest for a while." He grabbed a bottle and threw it to the ground, producing a tent. It only worked for twenty-four hours, but it was handy. He bent down and climbed inside, Rinoa followed after. The tent was small on the outside, but big on the inside.

"He turned them all, and then they came for us." Rinoa whimpered. Squall felt bad, he hated to see her sad.

"We should be able to make it there in the afternoon." Squall reasured," So we can figure out why he did it, straight from his mouth." Rinoa cuddled up against him, his warmth felt good to her.

"Right now, we should get some sleep, we'll need it." Squall stated. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she put her head against his shoulder.

_"Why?!" he thought."He turned them, and they fought against us, and...and he hurt Rinoa." "I'll kill you, I'll kill you Seifer!"_

(A,N) A little short, but good yeah? My first writing, so no flames plz. At least two reveiws and I'll update. What happened to the rest of the gang? What did Seifer do? Its obvious, i know, but remember. It's my first writing. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Memories

For Love, There Is a Price to Pay

By: Darklegion

Chapter 2: Bloody Memories

(A,N): Hey, thanks for the reviews. I dedicate this to for reviewing me. I hope you enjoy te rest of the story. I own nothing but a few toenail clippings and some boxes. Thats right, I'm living in some boxes. SEND ME SOME BOXES AND FOOD PLEASE!!!! Enjoy. :-(

_"We've come for you....Rinoa." The man in front told her. He was only about nineteen years old._

_"Rinoa, don't make this hard for us." The woman to the right said. She used to be a great instructor, know a beast."We don't want to have to hurt you."_

_"Stay away!" Rinoa screamed. "You need to fight him!"_

_"He helped us become.... what we are now." The man with the cowboy hat said, always flirting with girls._

_"You can't fight him." the girl with the yellow dress on. She used to be so energetic, now lifeless. It's easier to give in.'_

_"Get away from me!" Rinoa screamed. They had pushed her down, holding her to the cold cement._

_"Keep her there!" A voice yelled, it was familiar._

_"Let go, or else!" Rinoa threatened._

_"What can you do?" The voice asked. He was right, she couldn't do anything. They had her pinned down, with tight grips. He was bending down to her face, alowing her to see him._

_"Seifer!? she yelled, puzzled. She could see his fangs extending._

_"Yes, I am the one who turned them all." He said, laughing."Now, you shall be mine,too." He lowered his mouth to her neck, licking they area, softening its creamy colored surface._

_"Stop, please!" she pleaded to them, her friends," Help me!" They only looked at her with blank stares._

_"They can't hear you." he implied, "Nobody can hear you scream!" He bit down, piercing the skin with his fangs, blood flowing down her blue dress. The blood drenched her clothes. She could feel herself going in a trance. She was going to be one of them, she couldn't do it._

_"AAAGHHHHHH." she screamed. _

"Rinoa?" Squall asked. Her scream made him jump out of sleep. "Rinoa, wake up."

_"Stay away!" she screamed. She was still dreaming._

"Wake up, it's only me, Squall." He said. She was usually having these dreams after the incident. "You need to wake up, its only a dream."

_"Squall?" She yelled. "Where are you?"_

"I'm right here." he said, trying to reasure her. He shook her again and she woke up. She jumped up, grabbing her neck where she thought Seifer bit her. There was no bit mark. She started to shiver and whimper from the thoughts of the dream.

"Don't be scared, it was only a dream." He said. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into a warm hug, bringing her back to reality. He was getting tired of these dreams.

"I konw, it just felt so real." she explained. She hugged him back, feeling the warmth of his arms around her. "Hyne, I'm such a sucker for him." she thought.

"It's about time to get up anyway." he told her, pulling off from the embrace. She was disappointed that the he pulled off from her, but she felt better.

"Yeah, I'll get some breakfast done." she said. "That dream took more out of me than I thought."

"Good, we'll leave in two hours, okay?" he asked. "If you feel up to it."

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" she yelled, turning pink with embarrasement. He was always being too careful around her.

"Whatever." he mumbled,annoyed. His trademark word, the favorite word that he always used. 'Whatever'. He got up and put on his shirt, grabbed the Lionheart, and walked out. She sat there, studing his muscles, every curve and angle. She still couldn't get over them. _"Dammit Rinoa, he's handsome, but you need to cook something before you wither away!" she thought._

Rinoa came out with pots and pans towering from her hands, with other breakfast accesories. The tower began to fall, and Squall darted over to her. He tripped after grabbing her, "Damn Rock!' and landed on top of her. She had her arms around his back, and his were around heer waist as they fell. Her legs were spread apart, with Squall's left hip in the middle.

"Sorry." Squall apologized. "_Damn horomones!" he yelled in his head._ He could see her face turn from pink to bright red. She looked beautiful. Her hair was all around her head, her creamy milk skin, those beautiful blues eyes staring back. Again, "_Damn Horomones!" _

He slowly got up, pulling her up too. "It was my fault." she told him.

"You shouldn't have brought them all out at once." he said, annoyed.

She turned red again. "Well excuse me for trying to hurry up!" she snapped, regretably. He looked at her witha hurt expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." she told him.

"Whatever." he said, not annoyed, but hurt. He sat down while Rinoa began breakfast.

"Are they on their way here?" asked a tall blonde.

"Yes, they should be here by nightfall Seifer." the other man replied.

"Good, you and Fujin should go and await them." Seifer commanded. "Make sure you kill Leonheart, but spare Rinoa. She's needed for the process to begin."

"Yes sir, we won't fail you." Raijin told him. "We will bring her back, but what do you want her for?"

"I need her life, she has the power of the angels, and I could use that power." He said, chuckling, laughing as his eyes glow blood red.

(A,N): A little longer than the last one. Definently a lot better. I hope you like them. At least 5 reveiws if you want me too update. Or give me an idea, I might use it. If it's a good idea, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, and I'll give you a.........ummmmm.........I'll just dedicate it to you. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Flashbacks

For Love, There is a Price to Pay

By: DarkLegion

Chapter 3: Painful Flashbacks

(A,N): Yeah, I didn't know what color her eyes were, figured that they were blue. Thank-you for telling me. This chapter is dedicated to you Leanne Ashley. Enjoy! Would anyone please send me some boxes for my house, and some food, I'm hungury and I haven't eaten for days. :O

**Flashback**

_ZZZZZBOOOMM!! Squall could here the lightning. It was pouring. He was talking to the police on the phone. Rinoa was asleep and Angelo was watching the drops land on the window. Quistis was in the next room, asleep. The stayed at AngelCry, the hotel in Deling City._

_"You haven't found them?" he asked the cop. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine disappeared a few days ago. They went to find out what happened to BalambGarden. It was devastated. Everyone had died, hearts ripped out. The garden was being searched when the search crew suddenly was attacked. There were no survivors._

_"Sorry, we haven't been able to locate them anywhere around Balamb." the cop said with a strong voice._

_"Whatever." Squall snapped. He was pissed that they were gone. They were worring Rinoa. he hated to see her sad. He hung up the phone. _

_"Damn!" he yelled, hoping that he didn't wake up Rinoa. "Where are they?"_

_"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" somebody screamed. Squall jumped up, thinking that it was Rinoa, but he saw her open her door and run out, in her blue nightgown with red flowers._

_"Who was that?" she ashed, sleep still in effect. Then blushing at her attire._

_"RINOA, SQUALL, HELP ME!" somebody yelled again. They then knew who it was._

_"Quistis." the said together. Squall grabbed his Lionheart while Rinoa grabbed three GFs._

_"Quistis, we're coming!" Rinoa yelled, hoping that she wasn't too late. They reached her door, and flung it open._

_"Oh no!" Rinoa gasped at the sight in front of her. Quistis was being held with her face towards them by a man. Her face was twisted in a weird, frightened way. Crimson blood was trickling down the sides of her mouth. Her glasses were broken, one side gone. Then thety noticed the man holding her._

_"I..Ir..Irvine?" she asked. His eyes glowed deep red, like blood. He had long, curving fangs that glistened in the moonlight. But the worst sight, was that he was using his hand to take droplets of the blood at Quistis mouth, and then licking it off his fingers._

_"What the hell are you doing to her!" Squall yelled. He could see Rinoa flinch from jealousy even though they both knew that he wasn't interested. "More importantly, were have you been!"_

_"Just taking some blood." Irvine said, in a voice that sounded dead. "My friends would probably like a drink too." Then two more figures appeared from out of the darkness. They were both easily recognized._

_"Zell, Selphie?!" Rinoa asked in unusion. They had the same glowing eyes. They walked over to Irvine and begun to take small droplets from her mouth. "No, why have you all done this?!"_

_"Why? Because we have become the most powerfuliest race known to man, Vampires." Irvine said._

_"We are the very creatures that drink blood for nourishment, and to hear the cries from the victims." Selphie said coldly._

_"Because Seifer told us too. He blessed us with this gift." Zell said, beginning to laugh._

_"Seifer!?" Squall bellowed. "He did this?!" Squall was pissed off. Seifer was told to be dead from dying out in the middle of a dessert after escaping the prison._

_"Yes, he is our master." Irvine said while he stopped taking drops of blood. "And he orders us to turn Quistis!" He yelled, exsposing his fangs. He bent his mouth towards her neck. Irvine could feel the heartbeat, blood pumping through the artery in her neck. He could almost smell it._

_"Stop!" Squall yelled, running towards them, but to be held back by Selphie while Zell grabbed Rinoa. Right as Irvine's mouth was close enough, Quistis opened her eyes. Her eyes opened in horror as the memories came back from what happened and the sight before her. She almost screamed when she felt Irvine's fangs slowly moving across her neck. Irvine bit down, piercing the skin with his fangs._

_"QUISTIS!" Rinoa screamed, trying to kick away from Zell, but his hold was strong. She watched in horror as blood ran down Quistis's nightgown, turning white to crimson. She begun to see drops hit the ground. Quistis's face was screwed in a horrible scream, her eyes wide oppen with fear._

_"NOOO! QUISTIS!" Rinoa screamed again. She saw Irvine throw Quistis to the ground after his fill._

_"Turn them too. Seifer ordered that too." Irvine said with no regret. They nodded and begun to hiss and move their heads towards their necks._

_"Hehe, not quite." Squall said with confidence. HE grabbed Selphie by the hair and spun her around. He threw her towards Zell, knocking him over. Rinoa pulled back, next to Squall._

_"You can't kill them, their our friends!" Rinoa pleaded. She knew he would anyway._

_"Their not our friends anymore, just monsters." Squall snapped. He began to run at them full speed. He thrust his sword forward, missing Zell, but stabbing Selphie._

_"Selph.....no, they aren't my friends anymore. They wouldn't hurt us if they were." Rinoa corrected herself. "IFRIT! COME OUT!" she yelled, focusing. She disappeared and Ifrit appeared. Squall had just pulled out his now crimson red sword and jumped to the side._

_"DIE IMPUDENT HUMANS!" Bellowed, using Hell Bomb. Zell jumped right at Ifrit, but was too late to stop the attack. BOOOOMMMM!!! Rinoa reappeared and ran next to Squall._

_"It's no use hiding!" Irvine yelled. He was walking with his Exezertize (Whatever his last weapons name is) and was shooting the only hiding spots. Finally he reached their spot, and shot, only to reveil that niether of them were there. "What!" Irvine yelled._

_"Right here!" Squall bellowed. H jumped up from behind and slashed upwards, cutting Irvine up across the chest. He fell and Rinoa cast reflect, making sure that he doesn't heal himself._

_"Y..you might hav... beat...beaten me, but....Seifer...will turn.....you, Rinoa." A dying Irvine said. "And Seifer will rip your heart out, Squall!" Irvine sputtered up some blood, the cut swelling up. His eyes changed from crimson to black, signaling his death._

_"Dammit!" Squall yelled. Evertone was gone but them, and Seifer was the reason. Suddenly, the heard a cough and some groaning in the corner. Quistis was still alive._

_"Quistis!" Rinoa yelled happily, running towards her. "Your alive!" Quistis got into an upright posision and started to scream._

_"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Qusitis screamed in pain. She grabbed her head and started to throb. "Rinoa, stay.....stay away from me, I'm, I'm turning!"_

_"Quistis, what are you talking about?" she asked, grabbing her friend. She was still throbbing._

_You, you need t...t...to stay...aaagghhhh..... away from me before I try to turn you into one!" Quistis screamed again. Squall was watching, beginning to understand. "They turn into vampires when their bit by one." he thought. "Oh no!" he thought out loud._

_"What, what is it?" Rinoa asked as Squall ran towards her. He picked her up and pulled her away._

_"You become one when your bit!" he snapped. He had been doing that a lot lately he figured. "Right?" he asked Quistis. She nodded._

_"Oh no, not you Quistis!" she yelled. Her friend was one of those, those monsters._

_"Yes, I'm... becoming one o....f them, Squall?" she asked, turning towards him. "Kill...me, please." He stood there, worring about the decision. Kill her, or let her turn them._

_"Please Squall." Quistis pleaded. "I don't have.... much... time before I..I.., IT'S HAPPENING, KILL ME NOW!"_

_"NO!" Rinoa screamed. "There must be another way." She fell down, tears streaking across her beautiful face. He hated it when she cried, but she looked even more beautiful when she did._

_"I have to Rinoa." Squall said, trying to keep his cool. He was really very sad about having to kill her. " She wants me to." He could see the hate in Rinoa's eyes. Quistis screamed again, and Squall could see the green eyes changing to red. (I don't know her eye color either. Don't sue)_

_"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Quistis screamed again. "DO IT NOW, SQUALL!" He walked up to Quistis, despite Rinoa's pleas._

_"She can't be changed back, she's already turning." Squall stated. She stopped begging and nodded._

_"Sorry......Quistis." Squall said, thrusting the point down into Quistis's heart. Rinoa shut her eyes hard and clamped her ears shut._

_"It...is ok..ay." Quistis told him. "I'll miss you both, your a great couple." Her eye shut slowly, body going limp. Rinoa sobbed, falling into Squall's arms. Her eyes riddled with the question "Why". He pulled her close, hugging her, until she began to breathe in fully again._

_"Come on." He said warmly. "We should give her a proper burial." He picked Quistis up in his arms, and walked out of the building. No one asked any questions because they could see that anybody daring enough might get their head cut off. They called Edea and she gave them a ride to her house. They buried her at her favorite place as a child, the beach._

**Flashback Over**

"Dammit!" Squall thought to himself. That was two years ago, but the memories still haunted him.

"Whats wrong?" Rinoa asked. They were getting closer to the castle.

"Nothing." he answered. He didn't want to upset her. "Just thinking."

"About Quistis huh." She always knew what he was thinking. I'm right aren't I?"

"Whatever." He answered."How does she always know what I'm thinking?" He thought to himself.

"I just hope she's alright up there." she said, looking up towards the sky. Squall could see the outline of Seifer's ship, the Alcatraz. It was bigger than Esthar and Balamb together.

"She will be, were here." Squall informed. He could see the gates that had the words "Gates To Hell" written on them. They walked up towards the gates.

"Wow!" she thought. "They weren't kidding with the details." Squall began to walk towards the gate, but two people ran in front of him. One was a girl with silver hair and a blue jacket, while the other was wearing black jeans with a brownish/blackish jacket with no shirt.

"Hello, Squall." The man said. "Long time no see, right Fujin?"

"Affirmitive." Fujin said in her wierd way. Squall could see the same glow in their eyes as Irvine had in his.

"Not you too!?" Rinoa questioned. She also noticed the glow.

"Yes, and we've come for you!" Raijin bellowed, lunging at Squall, fangs bared.

(A,N): How was it? I know, same thing. Screamed, Yelled, Said. Give me some other words to use please. The next chapter will be dedicated to you if there really good. Hope you been enjoying yourself. I bet your crying over Quistis. Bet you thought that a guy could never write good stories. Nah, who am I kidding. Bye!


End file.
